A Coates-mas Story
by CrazyKitten2112
Summary: Christmas during the FAYZ isn't necessarily a happy experience, especially if you're starving at Coates. Can Penny and the rest of the Coates kids make the best of it? Set between Gone and Hunger. Part of my 12 drabbles of Christmas series. Rated K plus for safety. I don't own Gone. Please read and review!


**A/N: Firstly, I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas, but wouldn't it be cool if I did? This is part of my "12 Drabbles of Christmas" series. I have twelve favorite book characters and I'm going to write a Christmas drabble about every one of them. Here's the schedule:**

**Dec. 13: Johanna Mason from The Hunger Games (Ghosts of Christmas Past)**

**Dec. 14: Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter (A Very Lovegood Christmas)**

**Dec. 15: Edilio Escobar from Gone (Anything's Possible)**

**Dec. 16: Dekka Talent from Gone (A Different Kind of Christmas)**

**Dec. 17: Jack Merridew from Lord of the Flies (Christmas Island)**

**Dec. 18: Penny from Gone **

**Dec. 19: Ezylryb from Guardians of Ga'Hoole**

**Dec. 20: Angel from Maximum Ride**

**Dec. 21: Alice Cullen from Twilight**

**Dec. 22: Hazel Levesque from The Heroes of Olympus**

**Dec. 23: Caine Soren from Gone**

**Dec. 24: Diana Ladris from Gone**

**If there's a title, it's already published and you should read it. I pride myself with being able to write in character for my favorite characters, so if you like the character you'll probably like the story. All I want for Christmas is reviews!**

"Merry, Christmas!" Angela Peadellford, a once pudgy blonde girl with a baby face, greeted me. She was nicer than most of the other Coates kids, but she was still a brat.

"What the heck are you smoking?" I replied.

"Nothing, I've just been counting the days since the FAYZ began," she replied.

"And it's Christmas now?"

"Yep."

"Weird, I still don't care."

"Why not, Penny?"

"I don't really have much to be merry about. I'm starving, Drake's in charge, and Caine's in a coma."

"That's exactly why we should be celebrating Christmas. We can quit making crappy memories and start focusing on happy ones."

"Of course you'd know about "crappy memories," Pampers," a boy nicknamed Panda teased.

"Shut up!" Angela replied. She was one of those kids who still wet the bed, so we Coates kids had started calling her "Pampers."

"How about you shut up? A lot of us don't have your happy sappy memories," I muttered.

"You don't have any good memories from Christmas?" Pampers wondered.

"Not off the top of my head," I replied.

"Then think harder."

I don't really like to waste time wandering down memory lane. My childhood wasn't exactly a joyful experience. Still, my life now wasn't exactly joyful either. Plus, I had more than enough time to waste. I tried to remember one truly happy Christmas memory. Was there an awesome present? No, all I ever got was stuff like clothes and lunchboxes that my parents technically needed to buy me. Did I ever go anywhere fun? No, not really. I had always liked Halloween better than Christmas anyway.

Suddenly I remembered a minor tune. It didn't sound like a Christmas carol, but it still made me think of Christmas anyway. As I filled in the lyrics, I remembered what it was from. The Nightmare Before Christmas! I used to watch that movie non-stop from the first of October up until New Year's Eve, then my dad would hide it away for the year. I remember being a little girl and asking to see Jack Skellington instead of Santa Claus.

"I used to love that one movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas," I told her.

"You would Penny," Pampers teased.

"What are you getting at?" I wondered. Had she figured out that I was secretly in love with Caine from Sally's crush on Jack?

"You would love the only creepy Christmas special of all time," Pampers replied.

"Is that an insult?"

"Well, it wasn't a compliment."

I looked down at my hand. Were my powers strong enough to do some real damage? Well, if there was ever a time to find out it was now.

"You know what Pampers?"

"What?"

"You've really got me in the Christmas spirit. In fact, I'm going to give you a very special present, to show you exactly how cheery you've made me feel," I said deviously as I lifted my hand.

"Wait, Penny, do you have the power?" Pampers asked nervously.

"Of course I do, you idiot!"

With a simple flick of my hand I put a flaming yule log under Pampers's feet. I giggled as she pranced around trying to get the fire off of her feet. I didn't want to overdo it, so I stopped after a couple of minutes.

"I'm telling Drake!" Pampers declared.

"No! Don't! I can make you see beautiful things too," I said.

With a flick of my hand a tiny cloud was dropping snow on Pampers.

"It's so pretty! It even feels real!" Pampers exclaimed.

I chuckled under my breath as she caught the imaginary snowflakes on her tongue. Then as quickly as it began the illusion was gone.

"You're not gonna tell Drake, right?" I asked

"Not after that! It was so cool!" Pampers exclaimed.

"Plus, telling him wouldn't exactly be in the Christmas spirit, now would it?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you're right," Pampers agreed.

Pampers, Panda, and I just stood there awkwardly. Nobody said anything, so Pampers started to sing.

"We wish you a merry Coates-mas! We wish you a merry Coates-mas! We wish you a merry Coates-mas, and a happy new year!"

Panda and I exchanged skeptical glances before joining the chorus. Pampers was right about one thing, Christmas was a nice way to distract you from all of the problems in your life. Nobody at Coates was screaming, or crying, or anything else. It was truly a Christmas miracle.

"Anyone who keeps singing gets their skin whipped off!" Drake shouted from another room.

Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to believe in miracles…or so quick to talk to Pampers.


End file.
